My Version of Cabin in the Woods
by MadisonJillian
Summary: Sorry about how I had posted this story. This is how it should be. The summary is inside. And please don't hate me if I got something wrong. I am still a bit new to this site. Before I forget, this fanfic is rated for later. I may change the rating if what I had planned doesn't actually happen. There will be a bit of rape yaoi.
1. Prologue

My Version of Cabin in the Woods

Prologue

Before I start, this is what I think cabin in the woods should have gone. I made the "Ancient Ones" gods from three mythologies that I know well of. Those are Greek, Norse, and finally Japan. The main summary is basically the gods decide that, instead of walking up and destroying the world, to bring the Organization, archetypes (whore, athlete, fool, scholar, and virgin), and the monsters back to life. They make the monsters not want to attack innocent people but attack ruthless bastards that want to do harm to innocents (me: FINALLY! A fanfic where the monsters aren't considered evil! :D). I will add a couple of OC monsters such as a shapeshifter who mainly turns into a white wolf and a Diclonii similar to the one in Elfen Lied. Lastly, this is supposed to be view as an anime because ANIME IS AWESOME!

Now, with that settled, let's begin the fanfic:

Zeus, the superior god of the Greek gods, watched as the walls of the Organization slowly started to crumbled. Any second now, a giant hand would come out of the ground and destroy the world. _Those pathetic humans deserved this_, the great god thought. The gods hate the modern day human since they never cared about anything but themselves. It made the gods sick. That's why the great gods created this sacrifice of 5 teenagers and the monsters to slay them. The Greek god was about to unleash the fiery monsters within the earth when he noticed two of the five teenagers curled up on the floor, awaiting their death. It dawned on the god that these teenagers were going to die along the rest of their people in order for the Ancient Ones to create another race. In some way that sounded quite…brave. Finally, the walls of the cabin and Organization caved in, killing what's left of the Organization people, monsters, the virgin, and the fool. Before the giant hand could come out of the crumbling Earth, Zeus stopped the Apocalypse. Hera, Zeus' wife, ran in. She was worried why her husband would stop something as important as this. "W-w-what are you doing?" Hera asked, her voice shaky from exhaustion and fear. "I decided that we will give humanity another chance and if we find one person not worthy of this chance, we will kill them." His calmness almost scared Hera even more. "How are we suppose to do that?! We killed the monsters and it is quite hard to find the few evil people in the world when there are 7.04 billion people in the world." Hera was now hysterical. "It will be quite easy, my dear. Just go tell the other gods to go down to Earth near where the cabin used to be and I will tell everyone my plan. Either that or show them, which may be the easiest way to explain." Zeus let Hera leave the room before bringing himself to Earth, right where he wanted all the gods to meet. He made sure he was disguised as a healthy business man with short black hair, slightly tan skin, and sunglasses. Within a few moments, the Greek, Norse, and Japanese gods were right before him, all in their business men and women forms. "Gods, I have brought you all here so we can watch over humanity personally." The many gods and goddess murmured to themselves about how or why Zues suddenly had a change of heart. Amaterasu helped answer that. "Brother, why do you suddenly want to help the humans when 10 minutes earlier you were going to destroy them?" Zeus looked to his "Sister". She had long, straight, black hair, a thin body, and also was wearing sunglasses. "Because, sister, I have looked at the humanity as a whole and found that there are only a few truly evil people in the world." Again, this caused the gods to murmur to themselves but no one else stepped forward. "Brother and Sisters, we need to go and bring those that had died here back to life. I have a plan to help us with destroying the evil in this world.


	2. Chapter 1

My Version of Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 1: Reviving Everything

The gods decided that it would be best to rebuild the cabin and Organization first. Zeus spoke out first in Latin then the rest of the gods joined in. It was translated to this: Oh revive this place to what it use to be. This once hell turned haven. Bring the walls up and let us inside to what it truly is. The walls of the cabin started to rebuild itself and soon, the cabin was back to what it once was. If the cabin was rebuilt, then the Organization must also have been rebuilt. Next, the gods brought back the 5 archetypes by speaking this translated Latin: Oh bring back the sacrifices for they had failed. They were neither less innocent and naïve to understand their fate. Let them live on this soil once again. Five bright lights took form of 5 individuals. It died down and the teenagers were staring at the gods, obviously shocked at what happened. Dana, the virgin, spoke first. "Where are we? The last I remember is Marty and I in the Organization waiting for the world to die. And how are you all suppose to be?!" Zeus looked over to the girl he saw in the ritual room. "We have brought you all back to life to help us fight the truly evil in the world. We are gods. The same ones that your deaths would keep us asleep for another year." Four out of the 5 teenagers were shocked at coming face to face with the almighty beings but Marty, the fool, spoke up; oblivious to whom the people truly are. "WHAT! How are we suppose to help you fight these 'evil people'?" "You 5 will have the power to control the monsters. We can't handle them since we aren't young, but you 5 can." The way Zeus said this seemed to indicate that the teenagers were not as smart as he since they didn't figure it out on their own. Before any of the other 3 teenagers (the whore, the athlete, and the scholar) could speak up, the gods moved to the cabin door and waited for the teens to hurry up. Dana moved first and the other 4 followed after her. The gods moved to one part of the room and the teens followed yet again. Once they all settled on that part of the room, the gods created an elevator using that floor they were standing on and some glass windows they also created to make sure no one fell off the moving platform. The elevator moved down until it hit the floor of the Organization. All the dead bodies were gone and so were the monsters. Everyone stepped out of the elevator and the gods spoke in Latin which translated to this: Those who fell victim to fate's cruelness shall rise once again. They, too, had failed us but we will bring them to life to feel the warmth of the sun's rays once again. There was a bright light that engulfed the room and the teens looked away. When the light dimmed, the hallways were filled with people as they go about their way to make sure the teens had died. Then the people realized that the teens were right there. The Director walked in and also noticed the teenagers, but she also saw the gods and knew that they were the gods the Organization had so much trouble trying to keep them asleep. "What are you doing here?" The Director asked in a husky whisper. "We have come to take over this Organization. With it's help, we can fight the evil and darkness in this world." Zeus explained to her. The Director simply sighed. "Fine. If that is what you want, then I will not argue." She then went over to a microphone that was sitting on one of the desks and spoke into it. "Everyone, attention please, the teenagers and business people shall not be hurt in any way. Those business people are actually the gods and they won't hurt us if we do what they asked." The people were shocked but they knew that the Director would never lie to them so they didn't try to hurt the teens. The Director turned to Zeus. "What do you want us to do now?" "We want you to bring us to your monitor that shows us the monsters." Zeus told her. They walked into the control room where Gary Sitterson and Steve Hadley were looking at the many monitors to see that everyone was still there at the Organization and not dead. The Director asked the men which monitor was for the monster and they pointed to a monitor that had many, many glass boxes that had nothing inside them. They put the image on the biggest screen in the center of the room so they can see the empty boxes up close. The gods spoke out the Latin words one last time to revive the monsters: Oh bring the hellish things to life. Monsters and ghosts and demons. They shall listen to the archetypes and kill whoever is deemed evil. The light on the monitor brightened and dimmed within a second. All the monsters were back in their own cages and, seemingly, asleep. Hadley pointed out that there were a few new monsters they never saw before. One box was filled with nothing but hands coming out of the walls. Another box had a young female teenager with short pink and a pair of short horns that looked like cat ears on her scalp. Lastly, there was one box with a cute teenage girl with white wolf ears on her head and a wolf tail on her lower back. It is really rare to come across cute teenagers amongst their monster collection. "Is there a large screen that the monsters can see once they wake up? I want to talk to all the monsters 'face to face'." Zeus asked. Sitterson nodded and pushed a button that showed Zeus' human face on a large screen in front of all the boxes. "Monsters! Wake up!" Zeus' voice boomed through the speakers in the large room. The wolf girl looked up, startled, to see a god on the large screen. She wasn't alone in this sudden awakening. All the monsters seemed as surprised as she was. When the humans see the gods, the only see the human form that the gods use. But when the monsters saw Zeus on the screen, they knew that it was a god and they must obey him. "Monsters! I have something very important to tell you." Zeus said through the speakers, "You will all obey the archetypes and fight the evil in this world." Marty snickered, "He makes us sound like superheroes." Zeus simply ignored him. "I will give all of you the gift of speech and human form. You can also change the gender of this form. These gifts will help you wander into human society without them knowing what you truly are. Of course, I won't leave you all in those small boxes. You may wander around this Organization as you please." With that finished, Zeus exited the monitor room and walked to the control panel that controls the boxes. He whispered a spell to give the monsters these "gifts" that he promised them. Once he got to his destination, he pushed the same buttons Dana pushed that helped the monsters escape their cells. He waited until the elevators' lights blinked on and some of those monsters walked out. There was the werewolf, the Hell Lord, the Sugerplum Fairy, the merman, the giant snake, the dolls, the doctors, the unicorn, the wraith, and finally the wolf girl and the Diclonii. Before Zeus can begin to tell them his plan, a siren went off. "Looks like it is your time to shine." He said with a smirk. The monsters nodded and left to find the intruder before he could do any harm to the Organization.


	3. Chapter 2

My Version of Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 2: The First Kill

The nightmares ran quickly through the halls. They had to turn into female humans so they don't raise any alarm through the people of the Organization. Also, being female will make the intruder feel that they are harmless. The wolf girl (her name is Okami since it means "wolf" in Japanese) and the werewolf were trying to find the intruder's scent but with so many people it is hard to tell. "**Damn**," Okami muttered as the group kept running into dead ends. "**At this rate, we will never find that son of a bitch.**"

As the group ran into yet another dead end, there was a gunshot and a woman screaming in pain some ways done the corridor. That helped the nightmares a lot. Within a few seconds, they were at the monitor room doorwhere they had detected the gunshot to have fired. All the nightmares thought the same thing: _**I hope that scream wasn't from one of our masters! **_(They meant the archetypes). Okami opened the door and sighed a breath of relief. The women that screamed was one of the scientists that they didn't know.

But when the nightmares looked up, they saw the intruder pointing a gun at Jules, the whore archetype. The intruder was wearing baggy pants, a hoodie, and a ski mask on his head. By the way he spoke; he seems to be of a Mexican heritage. (No offense to Mexicans!) The intruder looked at the nightmares but all he saw were girls around 17, 18, and 19 years of age. "Hi babes." The intruder said. The nightmares couldn't tell if he was high on pot, drunk, or both. They don't care anyway. All the man was is dead meat to them. Okami's eyes kept darting to the archetypes to see what they want the nightmares to do to this guy.

Curt, the athlete archetype, spoke first since his girlfriend was Jules. "MONSTERS! ATTACK THAT SON OF A BITCH!" "**You don't have to tell us twice**." Okami smirked when she said this. Okami made the first move. She turned into a large white wolf with scythe on her back as a weapon. One by one, the nightmares showed their true colors to the intruder. Before any of them could kill the bastard, Holden (the scholar archetype) yelled out to them. "Don't kill him right away. We may need him to see who sent him and how they know about us." The monsters nodded and ran at the man.

The man screamed and started to run away. That was until the giant snake bit his legs which caused them to become paralyzed. The werewolf attacked one of the flailing man's arms so the man can't fight back with it. The sugarplum fairy secured the other arm for the same reason. The man was still screaming as the doctors closed in on him. One of them placed a scalpel on the man's throat but did not kill the man. Curt kneeled down so he could talk to the intruder. "P-p-please! I beg of you! Have mercy on me!" The man's voice was shaken from both fear and pain. Curt leaned foreword even more until he could whisper into the man's ear. "You had no mercy for that woman. Why should I show mercy to a murderer who almost shot my girlfriend." "I'm sorry! I promise I will never do that again!" The man pleaded once more. Curt shook his head. "I will make sure you won't do it again." With that said, Curt walked away.

Holden then walked up to the shivering man. "How about this. I will let you go if you tell us who sent you." Curt gave Holden the evil eye while the nightmares looked at Holden, confused. "Y-yes! I was sent be the m-mafia. They learned of this from hacking into the Government's database. We wanted to take this place over so they sent me to do it. Others will be showing up later to take it over completely. That is all I know, so please let me go!" Holden nodded and the nightmares got off the man. The giant snake bit his legs again but this time inserting the antidote to the paralyzing poison. Just as the man is about to leave, though, Holden grabbed his arm. "I will let you go IF you can escape these monsters. I will give you a running start but I will warn you, wolves and unicorns can run pretty fast."

The man was horrified. He ran out as fast as he could and as soon as he was out of the room, Holden shouted "GO!" to the nightmares. They ran out of the room (except merman since he can't run) and not long after, they heard ferocious snarling and a pained scream. The two sounds went for a good 5 minutes until they stopped. All that the people could hear was low growling and the tearing of meat. When the nightmares got back, they were in their female human forms once again but this time covered in thick blood. "Do you think those monsters will get stoned or drunk off that blood?" Leave it to Marty to ask that question. "Are you drunk or stoned?" Dana asked the nightmares as they continue to lick the blood off of themselves. Okami shrugged. I don't think so but none of us ever were drunk or stoned. There was an awkward silence after that. All the people could here was the licking of blood coming from the nightmares. The Director decided to break it. "We should go see if Zeus freed the other nightmares. I sure hope they are all as obedient as you all are." The nightmares nodded and they left with the Director and the archetypes following them.

On the land the cabin was sitting on, a man was running for his life. He had a camera strapped around his neck and he was sweating, a lot. He was sent with the other man to take pictures of the Organization to show their boss. The now dead man was going to show those bitches that they meant business and the camera guy would take pictures. The camera guy was hiding in the air vents above the monitor room the dead man was in. He took pictures of the hot girls that bursted in…and also when they turned into monsters. He took picture when they attacked the other man and even when they chased him down. The screams and growls will haunt him forever. He finally reached a black van a ways out of the forest. There, his boss waited for the men to arrive. "Where is the other one, Dogface?" The camera man, supposedly named "Dogface", showed his boss the pictures he took. When he got to when the girls turned into monsters, his boss grinned. "Hm, these monsters would make excellent bodyguards. I may even find a use for their…human girl counterparts." The sick man grinned. "Send another spy right away. I want us to have a look at these monsters."


	4. Chapter 3

My Version of Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 3: The Plan

"Damn! How the FUCK did the mafia get into the Government's database! I thought it was secret!" As Curt ranted on about the mafia getting into the Government's "secret" database, the Organization was trying to figure out what they should do. It's hard to attack the mafia right away, as they learned, because of several people who attempted it and failed horribly. Even the nightmares weren't sure if they can take on something as big as this. "**God, will you shut up already! Your ranting is not helping any!**" The Diclonii, whose name is Tsuna, growled. That shut Curt up. A wraith appeared, rather frantically, and dropped a picture of when the nightmares took down the intruder. Dana picked it up and inspected it. "Another guy must have been with the intruder and took pictures." Dana pointed out. "This is not good." Marty seemed to be a bit scared about a man taking pictures. "If he took pictures of the nightmares, we're pretty much doomed." Everyone was now staring at Marty, waiting for him to explain. "Well, they know of our secret weapon and they will probably create something to either destroy this weapon or at least take it away from us." The nightmares were growling. No FUCKING way is some rich fat asshole going to take them away! "Maybe we can sabotage their HQ or whatever by tricking them. I know this sounds a bit whorish but we can use sex or money. From what I know about the mafia, they love both of those plus violence." Everyone now stared at Jules. Damn, she may be damn as a doornail but when it comes to some stuff, she knows what to say. They would disagree about using sex/money to get their way but honestly, what else does the mafia really like. They like violence but the Organization doesn't have enough guns and the nightmares would have a hard time fighting a group of people who know that they are going to attack. When the nightmares attacked the Organization, those people had no idea what hit them. Unknown to the people and monsters, Dogface was in the vents watching and taking pictures of the nightmares. He had drowned himself in air freshener spray so he won't be detected. His camera was made to be silent so that wasn't a problem. There were about 50 nightmares, as the man could tell. _I think we can take on 50 monsters._ The man thought to himself. He had a bunch of darts his boss had given him. Supposedly, the darts have something on them that can make the nightmares faint. Dogface decided that he will try it out on one of these nightmares. The ghost (wraith) would be good to take out because it can go through walls and air vents easier than any other nightmare. He picked up the straw with the dart already inside and aimed carefully at the ghost. One…two…three! The dart flew out of the straw and hit the wraith in the "chest". Instead of the dart going through the ghost, it stuck to it. The wraith screamed so loud in pain that everyone, even the nightmares, had to cover their ears. Dogface took this chance and went the same way he came. He managed to escape with no one noticing him. After a few minutes, the wraith turned into a human girl and fainted in that form. The pain was so strong that the ghost lost control of its formation and its human counterpart couldn't take the pain so it fainted. "**Wraith! Are you OK!**" Okami cried out. The Director ordered a few of the Organization doctors to take the poor girl to the infirmary to rest up. The werewolf lifted its nose and sniffed the air. "**Okami! I smell something.**" The werewolf stared at a part of the air vent and Okami followed his gaze. She noticed a small piece of clothing there. "**Witch, do you mind getting that piece of cloth from that air vent?**" The witch nodded and floated upwards until it was close to the vent. She lifted her bony hand up and grasped the cloth peaking out. She floated back down and handed the cloth the Okami. Okami examined the cloth and sniffed it. "**It looks like that same person sneaked back here to take more pictures. Heh, they even covered themselves in air freshener spray so we couldn't smell him. If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get.**" After the incident with the wraith, all the nightmares were pissed off. "Come on! Let's form a plan of action against those son of a bitches!" Hadley cheered.

"Here is some more pictures of those monsters." Dogface handed the collection over to his boss, who took them greedily. "There are more than before." The boss pointed out. "Yeah, about 50 of them. Some of them look like normal humans and others look like they belong in hell." Dogface commented. "All the other drug lord will be terrified of me once I have these as my body guards. Some of these monsters don't look to bad." The boss said as he looked at Kevin, a sweet looking teenage boy that looks like he could work at Best Buy (until he dismembers people), and the Hell Lord, a pale man with black pupils, no hair, black leather clothes, and three saws coming out of his head. The Hell Lord is the lord of bondage and pain but he still looked kind of hot. "Anyways, get those darts ready. Who knows when those things will attack." The boss ordered and Dogface left to do what he was told.


	5. Chapter 4

My Version of Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 4: Kidnapped

The Organization was still trying to figure out the best technique they can use to ambush these mafia bastards. Sitterson sighed when their plan still didn't come together. He turned to the nightmares to see that they, too, could not come up with a good plan. "You all should go and find something else to do. Who knows, maybe one of you might get a great idea after walking around a bit." Most nightmares went back to the little boxes they were originally in. These boxes made them feel safe from those mafia bastards.

A few nightmares walked around the place either to explore it or find clues. Unlike all the other nightmares, the Hell Lord Fornicus decided to go outside and look. He has a greater chance, in his mind, finding clues out there. Just before he walked into the elevator door goes up to the cabin, he heard a voice behind him. "**Where are you going?**" Fornicus sighed in relief. It was only Kevin. "**Outside; I think that would be a good place to start.**" Fornicus' voice was soft compared to what most people would think. "**Well, I will go outside, too. There are already nightmares checking out this facility.**" Kevin walked past Fornicus and into the elevator. Fornicus followed, still clutching the sphere puzzle in his hands.

The elevator went up until it reached the floor of the cabin and the two nightmares walked out. "**How about you check out this cabin and see how that person got in. I will be outside to see if there was another way he got in. If someone sees me outside, they won't shriek and run away. Those buzz saws will really make you stand out.**" Fornicus nodded. Kevin was right. If someone saw the Hell Lord walking about, then people might start showing up more and may even find the Organization. No one wants that. Kevin walked outside and looked around the cabin, looking at the out side walls to see if there was an opening.

Dogface was going to walk up to the cabin but he saw someone was already there. He hid behind a tree and peered out to see who this person was. It was a sweet looking teenage boy, around the age of 18. He had short chocolate colored hair with hazelnut colored eyes. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He seemed to be looking for something on the walls of the cabin. Dogface was about to go see if this boy needed any help but stopped when he recognized this boy from one of the picture Dogface took of the nightmares. _This boy is a monster!_ Dogface thought to himself. _But he sure is cute. I can see why boss liked him so much._ Dogface grabbed the dart and straw from his pocket, along with a piece of cloth.

He purposely stepped on a twig to cause a loud crack to fill the air. Kevin turned to stare at a tree. He swore he heard a crack from behind it. He grabbed his switch blade from his jean pocket. He ALWAYS carries a blade with him. Dogface saw the boy approach the tree with a blade in his hand. When the boy was close enough to the tree, Dogface stepped out and blows the dart at the boy. The dart hit Kevin on the shoulder. His body was in shock when the pain hit. Before he could scream for Fornicus' help, the man grabbed him and placed a cloth over his mouth. This caused him to drop the blade. In moments, Kevin passed out. Dogface grabbed his phone and called for backup to come and pick the boy up. When he put the phone away, he saw a shadow through one of the cabin windows. Dogface smirked. _Looks like there is another monster in the cabin._ He walked up to the cabin door and knocked a couple of times. He had another dart in the straw and the same cloth he used on the boy.

Fornicus heard the knock and that it was Kevin. _**I wonder why Kevin doesn't just open the door.**_ He walked up to the door and opened it. Right when it was opened enough for him to see who was knocking on the door, a dart hit him in the neck. He groaned and dropped his puzzle ball on the ground. A cloth was over his mouth and he fainted from pain and lack of oxygen. Dogface opened up his cell phone again and asked for more back up. A few minutes later, the back up came and picked up the two unconscious monsters. Dogface followed the back up team until they reached the van his boss was in.

They through the nightmares in front of their boss and left to go to the van they came in. Dogface went into the van and sat next to the nightmares. "Good job, Dogface. I knew there was a reason I decided to keep you." Dogface looked down at the monsters. "I can see why you think they are hot. I might want to 'borrow' one of them." His boss grinned. "I will let you borrow one of them once I am done with them. But first, let's tie them up so they can't attack. Once we get back to my place, I want the little one tied to my bed. I want to use him first. When we are done with them, we will study them and create a much powerful weapon that can kill those other monsters." Dogface nodded and told the driver to go back to the bosses place. He tied the monsters so they couldn't get away.


	6. Chapter 5

My Version of Cabin in the woods

Chapter 5: Humiliation

There will be some major yaoi in this chapter. If you don't like it, you can skip this chapter and wait for the next chapter. If you like yaoi, continue on. Remember, view this as an anime because anime is awesome!

Fornicus woke up tied to a chair with duct tape on his mouth. He was in a dark room with chains hanging from the ceiling. There was a small window where moonlight spilled in and reflected off the many chains. The light also reflected off a tray that held many…sexual tools Fornicus didn't want to know about. That's when he heard a scream. The scream reminded him of someone that was with him. _**Kevin! Kevin, where are you?!**_

Fornicus looked around but he couldn't see that well in the dark. A bright light turned on and blinded him momentarily. When he could see again, he looked at the doorway from the room to the hallway. Standing there was a big fat Mexican man (A/N No offence to Mexicans!). He smelled of beer, cigarettes, and cum. The Hell Lord glared at the man with his coal colored eyes. The man walked in and two muscular men followed him. "Well, well, it looks like the other one woke up." The man's smirk made Fornicus feel even more pissed at him. Nobody Steals the Hell Lord and Gets Away With It!

The man, who seems to be the leader, continued. "You should have seen your little friend when I fucked him. He was screaming for you, Fornicus I presume, to help him. I had to slap him a couple times to get him to shut up. Oh, I almost forgot. I took a film of me fucking him." One of the muscular men left and came back with a small TV on a small rolling table. The man placed a VHS tape into the TV. He then turned the TV on and pressed "Play". The screen changed to show Kevin tied to a bed. He was naked and shouting at another man. The other man was actually the boss man that is in the room with Fornicus. "**You piece of shit! Let me go right now so I can cut your fucking neck with my nails!**"

The boss laughed at Kevin's little shout out. "You can't threaten me when you're in a position like this." He ran his grubby hand over Kevin's chest before gripping one of the boy's nipples. He twisted it a couple of times which caused Kevin to moan. The man leaned foreword and ran his tongue over the other nipple. "**S-stop! That hurts!**" "You'll enjoy it later. Trust me." The man then took off his pants, the only piece of clothing on him. He got on top of Kevin and separated the boy's legs further. The bastard then position his hard "man –hood", as he calls it, in front of the boy's hole. He then slams himself into the boy and pulls himself out before slamming in again. Kevin's eyes widened and he screamed. "**FORNICUS! HELP ME!**" This resulted to getting a slap in the face. "Shut up you little slut!" The humping went on for another couple of minutes.

The man increased his speed until he slammed himself hard into the boy and released his semen. They stayed like that for another few minutes. The man pulled himself out of Kevin's bleeding hole and got up. Kevin sobbed from shock, pain, and humiliation. The man walked up to the camera and shut it off. In Fornicus' room, the TV went black once the camera turned off. He was also shocked. How could they do that to a teenage boy? The boss man reached out and touched one of the saws embedded in the nightmare's skull. Fornicus jerked his head away from the man. The only smiled. "You know what. That video sure turned me on. I think my man-hood is hard again. I should use it on this monster now."

The two muscular men grabbed Fornicus and cut the bindings on the chair. Fornicus kicked and scratched the men but they were too much for him. They managed to get one of the chains with handcuffs attached to it and handcuffed the nightmare so he couldn't use his hands. They then grabbed his legs and used a chain with long handcuffs so it can be easy to separate his legs. Now he can't use his hands or feet. He was in a cradle-like position with his hands over his head (luckily his saws weren't cutting into his arms) and his legs were over the rest of his body (if you saw him upright, it looks like he is sitting in a chair with his arms stretched outwards. He wasn't very high either. Only half a yard stick or so. "We should get you out of those black leather clothes." The boss pulled out a sharp knife and easily cut through the Hell Lord's sleeveless vest. Once the man was done, he touched the cold pale skin underneath. He licked the nightmare's nipple and bit into it, causing it to bleed. He pulled the duct tape that was covering Fornicus' mouth off. "I want to hear you scream." He whispered. "**Go to hell.**" Fornicus countered.

The man ripped Fornicus' pants off with his knife and was shocked to find that the monster had no "man-hood". "It appears that you were casterated when you were young. I guess that explains why your voice is soft and quit. Just the way I like it." He pulled off his own pants and placed it at Fornicus' hole. He slammed into Fornicus the same way he slammed into Kevin; fast and hard. The demon tried not to scream but gave up when the man hit his sweet spot. "Mmm, you like it there, don't you?" He continued to hit that some spot, earning a scream everytime. "**STOP! PLEASE! STOP, IT HURTS!**' But the man continued to pound into the demon. "Yeah! Scream for me. Scream like the little bitch you are!" Finally, he slammed his dick deep into the shivering nightmare and spilled his cum. He pulled out of the Hell Lord and put his pants back on. He turned to his two helpers a grinned. "You boys deserve some fun. You can fuck this one to your heart's content. Just don't kill him." He left the room as Fornicus screamed. "**NO! NOOOOO!**"


	7. Chapter 6

My Version of Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 6: Power

After searching for hours, the nightmares were once again in the control room, waiting for orders. "Is everyone here?" Dana asked. The nightmares looked around but couldn't tell if anyone was missing. There are too many of them. "I have an idea!" Holden exclaimed, "I found a whiteboard with some of the creatures' names scribbled on it. I think the names belong to the creatures that can be summoned to kill us." As he said the last bit, the scholar gave the scientists a death glare. "Anyways, we can divide these creatures into two groups. The first group will be the 'whiteboard group', or 'White' for short. The second group will be the 'non-whiteboard group', or 'Black' for short. And before you ask the question "Why does the non-whiteboard group have the color black?" it is because black is the opposite of white and non-whiteboard is the opposite of whiteboard. Any questions?" Okami raised her hand. "**Which groups do Tsuna and I go into?**" "Easy! You will go into the White group and your friend will go into the Black group. Both of you will be the leaders of your separate groups when we can't. Now, Black will go to the right side of the room and White will go to the left." The nightmares did as they were told. "That's much better! Now see if everyone is here. White can use the whiteboard as a reference." The Black group was done before the White group. "**No nightmares missing from this group.**" Tsuna pointed out. The White group looked more stressed than anything else. "**We are missing two nightmares.**" Okami said as she walked over to the whiteboard and started to checkmark every name. Every name except for two. The two names with the letter "X" by them were "Hell Lord" and "Kevin". "Has anyone seen those two before they went missing?" Dana asked. The Sugarplum Fairy raised her hand. "**I saw them walking towards the elevator that goes up to the cabin. They were talking about looking for the intruder in the cabin and woods.**" "Damn it! White, all of you head up to the cabin with Dana, Marty, Holden, Jules, and I. We will need your assistance in beating these assholes up." Curt was already at the door to the hallway as he said this. Okami nodded. "**You five should use the main elevator. I highly doubt that we can all fit within that elevator. But don't worry; we know other ways to get to the outside world.**" She turned towards her mini army. "**We should all turn into our human form so if there were tourists, they will only see humans instead of monsters. From what I learned about humans, they do not like the concept of things from their nightmares coming out of the ground.**" The nightmares turned from being monsters of man's imagination into "cute, innocent little girls". I mean, c'mon, who will be terrified of little girls. The five archetypes ran towards the main elevator and the nightmares/girls ran to someplace else. The archetypes reached the cabin first since there are fewer of them compared to the 35 nightmares. They looked through the rooms of the cabin until Dana went to the front door leading to the outside world. It was left ajar and on the ground was a ball of some sort and a piece of cloth right next to it. "Guys! I think I found something." She cried out. She picked the ball and cloth off the floor as the other four came running to the door, eager to see what she found. Her eyes widened. "T-this ball b-belongs to the Hell Lord. He w-would never just leave it." "Let's see if we can find the demon nearby." Marty said, trying to give his friends hope that nothing has happened to the nightmares. They walked outside and saw that the girls had already beaten them to the outside. Okami walked over to Dana and held out a knife. "**This knife belongs to Kevin.**" Okami added helpfully. Dana also held out their findings. "From what I remember, the Hell Lord always had this puzzle ball in his hands. Am I right?" Okami sadly nodded. "**It looks like we will have to find them. I have a hunch that the intruder who shot the wraith has come and taken away both Kevin and the Fornicus.**" She took the piece of cloth away from Dana and through it on the ground. She turned into a wolf once again and sniffed the cloth. "**I smell Kevin, Fornicus and another scent that belongs to no one here. Werewolf, you smell it too so we have two noses sniffing out our comrades.**" After the two wolves had sniffed the cloth, they turned to the five teenagers. "**You should come with us.**" Okami told them. "**We may need you there if we get into a bit of a jam and you can call for backup. For now, you should climb on our back so you don't get too far behind. I don't think the gods have revived that thunder machine of yours so you have no fast transportation.**" "By 'thunder machine', do you guys mean 'car'?" Marty asked. The nightmares, now turned into their true forms, nodded. "Well then, I call dibs on the unicorn!" The three of the archetypes rolled their eyes at Marty's remark but Dana was trying so hard not to laugh. Okami shook her head. "**Humans are so strange.**" So the archetypes chose what nightmare they will ride. Marty, like he said, chose the unicorn. Dana chose Okami, Jules chose the Dragonbat, Holden chose the giant snake, and finally Curt chose the werewolf. The wolves took another couple of sniffs before running through the forest with the other nightmares behind them.

After being"used", Fornicus and Kevin were still put through some horrible torture. They were both put in separate containers filled with some sort of water. Kevin snorkel of some kind strapped to his head so he could breath. Fornicus had a different kind of snorkel so it wouldn't get caught on one of his three saws. There were many wires connecting to both of their bodies and the boss would push a button that would shock both of them and release different chemicals into the water. This experiment was made to see what things would cause the ultimate pain to a monster's body. After many hours of this torture, the boss finally found the answer. When he released the same chemical that the darts were made of and he shocked the bodies, both nightmares eyes widened. It become very difficult to breathe and blood was trickling down Kevin's nose. They were both very close to fainting. The boss pressed the "Filter" button which filtered the chemical out of the water. It took a few minutes for the nightmares' breathing to go back to normal. A man came up behind the boss. "Boss, we set up the trap. Also, our machines detected around 35 monsters coming this way." The boss smiled. "Put this chemical and wires into the trap, I want to see this resolution in action."

The nightmares finally reached the gates of a large mansion. There were no guards anywhere and that alone put them on edge. Someone who lives in a nice place like this has to have guards somewhere. The nightmares easily got passed the gate and slowly approached the mansion's doors. They left the teenagers outside of the gate with a walk-talky, or as Okami put it, a "potable talky- thingy". The shapeshifter explained that if any of the nightmares were in trouble, they can talk through the walky-talky using "magical powers that humans will never understand". The garden was quite lush with many kinds of flowers and grass. The mansion, itself, was white with golden window sills and the door was also golden. Okami had one of the Dolls open the door for her and once it was open wide enough, the nightmares stalked in. The room was huge. There was a large door across from the nightmares, but it appeared to be sealed shut. A window was above the sealed door and, when all the nightmares were inside the room, they could see who was behind it. The door they had just come in through quickly shut and sealed itself like the large door. "**Who are you?! What did you do to Fornicas and Kevin?!**" A fat man appeared with a sly grin. "I will tell you if you can get out of my trap." The nightmares saw water coming out of the cracks in the walls but they didn't quite understand the situation they were in. Not until the water touched them. Okami growled. "**What the fuck is this?!**" "Its water with some…chemicals mixed in." The doors would not open no matter how hard the nightmares pushed. When the water had reached past the knees for most monsters, the man added the wires. If the chemicals weren't enough to monsters faint, the extra shock was. With a final roar, the nightmares collapsed as one. Okami noticed black dots were speckling her vision. _**Gods, help us!**_

The boss was quite pleased by all this. Not only did he take out half of the monsters, he also got 35 new specimens to test upon. He heard knocking on the still sealed door. He smirked. It looks like there are some humans with the monsters. He simply ignored the knocking.

Okami woke up. She was on a misty plain and standing in front of her was another white wolf with its back turned to her. _**It seems you are very close to dying.**_ The other wolf said. "**Who are you? Where am I?** Okami asked. _**I am you and we are in your mind. Don't worry, though, the rest of your monster friends are having this same experience as we speak.**_" The wolf turned around and Okami gasped. This wolf looks exactly like her except that it had no eyes. Instead, blood was running out of the wolf's empty eye sockets and staining the snow white fur. _**The gods may have given you some powers but I will open up your true power.**_ The wolf walked up to Okami and placed its muzzle against her ear. It whispered something into Okami's ear that she couldn't understand. It was in a very old language that may rival with the age of the gods themselves. When the wolf pulled away, Okami dropped to the ground.

Okami woke up again but this time she was back in the room with the chemicals. Surprisingly, the water did not hurt her. One by one, the nightmares rose and also noticed how the water wasn't painful to walk in. The door that closed on them suddenly swung open and the Black group was there. They had heard from the teenagers that the White group was in panic mode and altogether, the organization managed to knock the door down. Tsuna ran up to Okami and embraced her. "**Are you alri-**"Tsuna stopped when she saw Okami's eyes. They were always golden in color but now, they were an ocean blue. She looked around and noticed all of the nightmares from the whiteboard now have something about them that's glowing blue. "**What happened!? H-h-how did this-**"Okami shook her head. "**We will explain, later. But now, we have to fight.**" Tsuna couldn't argue with that. "How do you expect us to get through that door!? It took us forever opening this door and I bet it would take us an eternity to open that!" Sitterson argued. He was right, how DO they get in. "**Let us take care of it.**" Everyone stepped aside as the White team walked up to the giant door. They all chanted something nobody but the gods could understand. The team started to glow icy-blue and Okami growled. Her growling became more intense and when it did, the door started to bend. Finally, she let out a roar that shook the whole building and the door came crashing down. Afterwards, nobody said anything. They were too shocked by how the door fell. Okami and the rest of her team were too exhausted to say anything. Tsuna was the first to speak. "**The way it fell. It looked a lot like a tsunami.**" Okami laughed at Tsuna's comment. "**That's because we control water. Look, I'll explain this later. Let's save our comrades.**" Okami and the White team ran out the door and followed by that, human screams. Tsuna turned to the rest of the Organization and talked to them over the screaming. "**You humans should stay outside. It will get quite gory in here and all of you can easily get killed. Either by the mafia or by one of us going on a rampage.**" Before any of the humans could argue with the Diclonii, she and her team were out the door, followed by more gunshot and human screaming. "Doesn't this bring back some memories?" Dana asked Sitterson and Hadley, as if to torment them. "Shut up already." Hadley grumbled. "Well you got to see your merman." Dana added with a smirk. "Yeah, until it killed me!" Dana laughed and ran out the door they came through with Hadley following her at a slower pace. The rest of the humans left through the same door to wait outside. Okami, with the help of her team, managed to get to the control room the boss was in when they fainted. The Giant knock down the door leading to the control room and Okami was the first one in. There, they found the boss with a gun pointing at them. "Well, well, it seems you managed to get out without me noticing. This is where you will lose. They bullets within this gun are laced with the same chemicals that were in water." As if an example, the boss shot at the Clown. The Clown giggled but nothing more. Now the boss was freaking out, talking rapidly in Spanish to another guy that was in the room. Okami decided to let her darker side, the one from the misty plains, to explain because even she does not know why they are like this. _**Pathetic human! We made them like this. Those chemicals are useless now and they are immune to electricity. I was going to make this body kill you for me, but I think my brethren have other ideas.**_ She turned to the doorway to find both Kevin and Fornicus there, fully clothed and cuts all over as if they had broken through glass. Okami nodded her head towards the boss and his "little helper". The two nightmares understood what the wolf was saying. "**Our pleasure.**" Okami left with the rest of the team and after a couple minutes they could hear screaming from the room. "**Sounds like they're having fun.**" The wolf chuckled. When the whole mansion was littered with mafia corpses, the White team walked out. "So, no more mafia boss?" Dana asked. Okami simply shrugged as best as a wolf can. "**I guess. No body can say for certain. There may be more of them somewhere else, but we will be ready when they come.**" Marty raised his hand. "**Yes, Fool?**" "Can we go back now? I'm starving and I hadn't eaten since we came back from the dead." Okami huffed, which is a sigh in wolf language. "**Fine.**" The humans got in their cars and drove off with the nightmares running at amazing speeds right beside them.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! I will be making a spin-off series called "Cabin Misadventures". There will be both funny situations and horrific situations. Most "Episodes" will be put into multiple chapters but I will let you know if the Episode will continue in other chapters. **


End file.
